leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giga Impact (move)
Giga Impact (Japanese: ギガインパクト Giga Impact) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM68 since Generation IV. It can be upgraded to the special Z-Move by holding Snorlium Z. Effect Giga Impact deals damage and then forces the user to recharge during the next turn. Unless this attack misses, the user will always have to recharge. If the user has , the recharge and "loafing around" take place on the same turn. Description |The user charges at the foe using every bit of its power. The user must rest on the next turn. The user charges the foe using every bit of its power. It must rest on the next turn to recover. }} |The user charges at the foe using every bit of its power. The user must rest on the next turn.}} |The user charges at the target using every bit of its power. The user must rest on the next turn.}} |The user charges at the target using every bit of its power. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 71 |STAB='}} 50 |50}} 62 |62|62}} By TM |✔|✔|✔|form=Sky Forme}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} }} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the targeted enemy. But it also afflicts the user with a Paused status. A Pokémon with the Paused status is incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. But it also causes the Recoil status, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |It damages an enemy. But it also makes you recoil, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime Giga Impact}} * In Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, Oluolu's was confirmed to know Giga Impact through its use of . However, it has never been seen using it. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * Cynthia's Garchomp was revealed to know Giga Impact on the official web site, but it was never shown using the move. * told to use Giga Impact in Omega Alpha Adventure 21, but the move was executed off-panel. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Most Pokémon that can learn Hyper Beam through TM15 can learn Giga Impact through TM68, and vice versa. **It and Hyper Beam can be learned via TM by many fully evolved Pokémon that can learn TMs, including Pokémon that were fully evolved at one point but later received one or more evolved forms, such as or . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=終極衝擊 超極衝擊 |zh_cmn=終極衝擊 超極衝擊 超级冲击 |nl=Giga-impact |fr=Giga Impact |de=Gigastoß |el=Γιγαντιαία Πρόσκρουση Gigantiaía Próskrousi |hi=गीगा धक्का Giga Dhakka |id=Giga Impact |it=Gigaimpatto |ko=기가임팩트 Giga Impact |pl=Giga Wstrząs |pt_br=Gigaimpacto ( -present) Giga Impacto (anime, - ) |pt_eu=Megaimpacto |ro=Giga Impact |ru=Гига-Удар Giga-Udar |es=Giga Impacto |vi=Siêu Tác Động }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that require recharging de:Gigastoß es:Giga impacto fr:Giga Impact it:Gigaimpatto ja:ギガインパクト zh:终极冲击（招式）